The Rain
by luna the blonde
Summary: Orihime loves the rain. This is why the rain is so important to her brother's memory. Ichigo dosn't understand why her goofy hairclips are so special. This is when Ichigo finds out about her past. Takes place befor Rukia. minor ichihime.
1. Rain

Rain

A Poem, for My Brother, about My Brother

12/14/07

The pattering on my window pane,

Is the sound of falling rain.

The peaceful rain fell from the sky. Its sound was soothing to my ears and the sensation of it rolling down my face, cleanses my senses. My umbrella slipped from my hands and gently clattered on the sidewalk. Why should we protect ourselves from the rain? As I spun, the pebbles of water flew off, joining their family in the dance of falling. I gazed up into the darkened sky and it looked like the heavens and earth are connected. The rain's harmonious ritual once again brought the heavens a little closer to the ones here on earth. "One day", I said to myself, "One day I will be the angel that spreads the lovely rain."

Tears fall from my eyes

As I watch you leave,

I can do nothing but cry.

The storm of tears never stopped. There was nothing I could do to stop my brother from leaving me. I knew he wouldn't live forever but why did he leave me so soon? The only thing he took was my love and he left only the memories of the time we had with each other. As my tears fell, I wished for him to be by my side, to hold my hand in my time of grief. My tears are a sign that we are bound in a feeling deeper than love. With the force of a hurricane, he was stolen away from me. Lower the coffin sinks into the ground, never to rise again, never to see the rain again. Constantly I brushed the hair out of my face, trying to get one last look before he's gone forever.

Rain falls from my soul

And the bells of heaven toll.

Was it because of the rain? Was it because of the rain that he died? The road was as slick as the devil's tongue and blacker than a Soul Reaper's cloak that night. Death leaked into every puddle, crack, curb and pothole, waiting for the events to unfold. Did Death follow us, stalking its prey? I didn't notice anything was wrong; I wasn't paying attention to anything but the rain. With my heart I danced, waiting for him to call me back, waiting for him to take my hand and stop me.

Like lightning, headlights flashed. The engine and brakes screamed in my ears. Then the water turned red. I ran to his side, crying out his name,

"Sora? Sora!"

'Why didn't you answer?' Cruel thoughts crept into my mind, along with anger and distress. 'I could see you were breathing!'

"Onii-chan! Answer me!" Soon I was soaked, but not with rain or blood, with sorrow and pain. If I had been holding his hand, it would have been me on the road along side of my dieing brother. He didn't move, but continued to struggle for air.

"Don't leave me, big brother! Don't leave me!" Did he hear me? Did he hear me begging him to stay by my side? Begging him, my only family, to live? Or did Death forget to give him the message?

Night after night and day after day

I will think of him while I cry and pray.

As the rain connects the heavens to earth, tears connect two harts. There is no separation when feelings so powerful meet. Our love cannot be severed. My brother was the one who saved me that night and his spirit will protect me for many nights to come. No matter the distance, the rain will keep us together. Shed a tear for me and let the rain fall down from heaven. "One day", I say to myself, "One day I will be the angel that helps my brother spread the lovely rain."

When the rain mixes with my tears

I know that your love is always near.


	2. Hairclips

Rain

Part Two

Disclaimer: Lyrics and their translations are from "Life is like a Boat" by Rei Fu and are the property to Dentsu Studio.

Nobody knows who I really am,

I never felt this empty before.

After my mom died I thought no one would understand my pain. Most of my friends were sympathetic but it was obvious they didn't know what to say. They were pathetic, in my opinion, trying to talk about feelings they have never experienced and emotions they don't understand. Yet still, six years later, people still don't know how to handle the topic of my mother. A lot of the time I just shove the conversation aside, knowing that the banter will drop because people feel like they were intruding on sacred ground. I don't completely blame them though. None of my friends have lost someone that close to them, except for Orihime.

Of all of my classmates, Orihime is the last person I would think of to have lost somebody. She is a quirky red head, always upbeat and childish. Her grey eyes are full of energy and she is ever ready to take on any challenge. She always has a smile on her face, with blue star hairpins pulling back her long hair. I would have gone my whole life not knowing her secret if it weren't for her goofy hairpins.

One day, while walking to class with Chad, Tatsuki and a couple of other guys, I asked about her hairpins. Chad is one of my closest friends and would take a bullet for me at any time under any circumstance (I've been there before). Tatsuki, on the other hand, would shoot me if she was angry enough (I've been there too). We use to take judo together before my mom died. Now she is a third degree black belt and will defend any of her friends, except for me for some unknown reason.

"Orihime, why do you always wear those ridiculous hairpins? They look like something a second grader would wear." I'll admit that the lump on my head and spiteful names that Tatsuki gave me were rightfully deserved. I never knew exactly how to talk to girls compared to talking with guys. But Orihime, being her perky self, didn't take offence.

"Sora gave them to me, Kurosaki-kun." She responded with a smile. I, being the idiot that I was, ignored my friends' horrified faces and continued down the path to disaster.

"Who's Sora? Is he some long lost first grade lover or something?" I said teasingly. That time Tatsuki overreacted. Thankfully Chad's reflexes and strength kept Tatsuki from knocking me out cold. Her face told me she wanted to beat me extremely badly.

"Ichigo, you jerk!" Tatsuki screeched, fighting against Chad's powerful arms. "Sora's her brother!" Orihime just stood there, stunned by Tatsuki's actions as she continued to scream at me. "Her brother died at your dad's clinic three years ago!"

I was on sacred ground here. Not only had I been insensitive about the whole situation, I had invaded and insulted her brother's memory.

I tried to stammer my apologies. Orihime forced a smile and stuttered almost as badly as me.

"N-no, it's ok, Kurosaki-kun. They-they are really childish." She turned and ran to her next class. Tatsuki, after giving me a look that was the equivalent to her saying 'I'll kill you personally and make sure your body won't be found in the next century!' ran after Orihime.

When the guys and I finally joined up with the two girls, Orihime's eyes were red and blotchy. The sleeve of her school uniform was damp. I'm sure they where wet with her tears. I felt horrible; I'd never made anybody cry before. Especially a girl. Never in my life had I been such a brat, to anyone. The one time that I really hurt someone, it had to be Orihime.

And if I ever need someone to come along

Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?

I sat crossed legged in one of the stiff metal chairs, shivering. The stuffy waiting room of the clinic was painted a boring peach color. Uniformed chairs lined the wall, all of them hard, empty and ominous. One small table in the corner had a few adult health magazines that lay untouched from last year. The receptionist was slouched over at the desk and snored from time to time. My clothes were dripping wet and I was frozen to the bone as the air conditioner blew from a vent above me. But I didn't care how cold I was; I wanted to know if my brother was alright. _Sora._

"He's not going to die." I whispered to myself, clutching the sleeves of my drenched sweater trying not to cry again, "He won't die!" I closed my eyes trying not to worry but the nasty words I had said to my brother earlier that morning kept haunting me.

_"But they look so silly! Why couldn't I have a new bear or a bunny? I don't like them!"_

I could tell by his face that I hurt him. Why was I so selfish? He probably spent days picking them out. I only said those harsh things hoping that I could have something that my classmates wouldn't make fun. His gift was perfect. I was scared that the bullies would make fun of me because of them. I could have said that I hated them, but to be truthful, I loved the blue star hairpins he gave me and would give anything to take my mean words back.

" 'Scuse me," I opened my eyes to see a boy about my age, about eight years old, standing in front of me. "My dad said that I should take these to you." In his arms he carried a large bundle of towels, passing them to me. I took the towels and muttered my thanks as I stood up to wrap them around my frozen body. He was a bit taller than me and had the same color hair that I had. His concerned eyes watched me bundle up and sit back down. My eyes fell to the floor once more but the boy just stood there.

"I-if there's a-anything I can do-" he stammered.

"Is my brother, Sora-chan, ok?" I asked. I didn't know if he knew anything but it was worth a try. Expecting him to say that he didn't know how my brother was, I was surprised to hear his response. He sat in the metal chair next to mine and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," The boy said optimistically, "My dad will take care of your brother. Once my dad's done fixing your brother up, he'll be right as rain." I gazed into his eyes, so full of hope for me.

"What's your name?" I asked politely.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He responded bleakly.

"Ichigo?" I asked curiously. "What does that mean?"

"Well, Dad said it means 'warrior' or something," He said, staring at the grey tile floor. "What I hate even more is when people call me 'Strawberry' 'cause of the kanji."

"I like your first name." I said truthfully, "I think Ichigo is a very nice name."

Ichigo continued to stare at the floor and didn't answer me. I was thankful that he didn't leave me. I appreciated his company, even though I hardly knew him. Ichigo Kurosaki stayed by my side until I fell asleep with his towel around my shoulders.

And still the journey goes on

Even on tranquil days so long.

"Orihime?" She was sitting on her legs, her hands on her lap, alone under a large tree. She always passes this park on her way home from school; I just didn't expect to find her between the soccer field and the playground. The red book bag she carried was tossed aside, its strap waiting to trip the next person who happened to walk by. Her long red hair fell forward, shielding her face from my line of view. I wasn't sure that she heard me so I spoke up a little louder, "Orihime?" She continued to ignore me, which was highly unlike her. I continued to talk to her shielded face. "Hey, Orihime, I totally forgot about Sora, and I shouldn't have teased you about your hairclips." I kicked at the grass while talking, it's a bad habit I have. "I know how it feels to be reminded like that; I get it all the time when people talk about my mom. Growing up alone must have been hard. That I can't understand, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier today." She still didn't move from her spot under the tree. Taking a step closer, I saw what she held cupped in her hands. Sitting there were her two hairpins. The six point stars seemed to glisten as I approached, even though they where in the shade. I sighed, _Well_, I thought, _If she wants to be alone then I'll leave her alone_. I was about to turn to go home when she yelled out, "Red bean paste!"

I jumped back in surprise, scaring me out of my wits.

"Oh, hi Ichigo!" she said in her perky way. "How long have I been asleep? That was quite silly of me dozing off like that. I could have gotten sunburn if I'd slept much longer. Oh well." She stood up, fastened her clips back into her hair and brushed the grass off of her legs. Her mile wide smile was not faulted by my presence at all. _Orihime must not have heard a word I just said_, I thought, so I tried to start over.

"Orihime, I'm really sorry about what hap-"

"There's no need to be sorry, really! I shouldn't have been sleeping in the park to begin with. I thought I would get some homework done but see how that turned out."

"That's not what I mean, I was sorry about… earlier today." Her gaze fell a few inches but her smile remained.

"It wasn't your words that hurt me, Kurosaki-kun; it just reminded me of what I told him the day he gave these clips to me." Again, I could have sworn that the hairclips sparkled. I realized then that there was more to Orihime than I would probably ever know. That was her sanctuary and there I will not trespass unless she is accompanying me.

And each new phase of the moon

Shines upon my heart with boon.

AN: so tell me, did you like it? did you love it? want some more of it? in other words, review!!! (I would love you forever and read your stories!)


End file.
